Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $7$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-5$ plus the quantity of $7$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $7x$ $7x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (7x - 2) = \color{orange}{7(7x-2)}$ What is $-5$ plus $\color{orange}{7(7x-2)}$ $7(7x-2)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(7x-2)-5$.